Intervenção Salvadora
by Tsuki Moonlight
Summary: Oneshot KakuHi. Para KelL-chan. É Yaoi, se não gosta, não leia. Liberdade de Expressão vale tanto pra quem lê quanto pra que escreve, okay? E este nome foi o melhor que arranjei.


**Disclaimer: Se o anime Naruto fosse meu, Matsuri morreria no lugar de Chiyo-baa-sama com requintes de crueldade. E esta fanfiction é para KelL-cahn, porque prometi que faria uma KakuHi pra ela.**

* * *

****_No portão do meu coração, escrevi: "É proibido entrar". Porém, o Amor chegou, rindo, e gritou: "Eu entro em toda parte."_

* * *

Hoje é o dia do herdeiro dos Takahashi se casar. Ele tem uma bela noiva, filha de um sócio, Aohana Konan, de cabelos azuis sempre presos num coque e enfeitados com uma flor de origami. Ele deveria estar feliz, mas não está. Ou melhor, não estou. Meu nome é Takahashi Kakuzu, e meu pai me obrigou a casar com uma amiga.

Claro, ela é bonita, mas eu já gosto de alguém, e Konan também. Estávamos namorando escondido, já que meu pai não aprovaria um filho gay, aí ele veio com essa ideia. A minha amiga também já gostava de um amigo nosso, Nagato, que não é da "alta sociedade", e o pai dela detestava isso. Bom, o casamento entre nós dois veio como um ótimo pretexto pra separá-los.

De quem eu gosto? Do meu melhor amigo, Hidan. É um garoto albino, com olhos violeta, magro e com o cabelo cheio de gel que nem o Draco Malfoy. É bem irritante, exibido e infantil quando quer, boca-suja, e sua família é dona de uma igreja, que louva um deus chamado Jashin. Somos amigos desde meus doze anos.

Com o tempo, percebemos que não era só amizade, aí começamos a namorar.

Acabei de arrumar a gravata vermelha do meu terno preto. Estava pronto para a cerimônia, mas não pra minha vida pós-casamento. Acho que nem me pagando, e olha que eu gosto de dinheiro, eu iria de boa vontade para o altar.

* * *

Konan estava linda. Repito novamente que nenhum de nós dois estávamos felizes, então sua maquiagem estava borrada com as lágrimas por causa da burrada que nossos pais nos obrigavam a fazer. O vestido era branco, de um ombro só, com flores brancas. O véu preso com uma flor também alva ia até sua cintura.

A cerimônia parecia não acabar nunca, minhas pernas estavam com câimbras, e eu não aguentava mais. Até que chegou a hora famosa que todas as noivas que amam outro esperam. Sempre ri disso, quem diria que logo eu passaria por isso um dia?

-Alguém tem algo contra este casamento? Diga agora, ou cale-se para sempre. – Sua resposta foi um silêncio enorme, que poderia até ser tocado. O padre ia voltar a dizer mais partes intermináveis da Bíblia, quando um albino e um ruivo cheio de piercings se levantaram. – Digam?

-Eu tenho algo contra este casamento. O noivo ali, - Hidan apontou pra mim. – é gay. – As pessoas ao redor deram exclamações, mas não me importei. Eu quase cheguei a perder esperanças que nem sabia que existiam, mas aí ele apareceu. – E a noiva gosta mesmo é deste meu amigo aqui. – O albino passou o braço em cima das costas de Nagato.

-Seguranças! Seguranças, peguem aqueles malditos agora! – Meu pai e meu ex-quase-sogro ficaram possessos, tentando ligar para os guarda-costas, mas por algum motivo, eles não vinham...

-Hidan, Nagato, os guardinhas estão desacordados e amarrados. – Aí apareceu o garoto mais inconfundível, com um sorriso travesso. Quem esqueceria de um cara com cabelo laranja todo espetado, como Yahiko? – A barra tá limpa.

-Vossa Excelência... – Recebeu uns cutucões do ruivo ao seu lado. – P* * * *, que foi, Nagato?

-é que Vossa Excelência não é para padres, é para... – Foi interrompido.

-Ah, sei lá que m* * * * é pra padres. Senhor padre, eles estão casando obrigados pelos pais, que querem separá-los das pessoas que amam e para juntar as empresas. Os motivos são bem mesquinhos, não é? Então esse casamento não pode ser feito.

O padre não conseguia falar, e não era pela boca suja do meu namorado. Se aquilo era verdade, seria um verdadeiro pecado abençoar uma união que duas pessoas que não se amam. Seus princípios não o permitiam.

-Eu desisto! Não vou celebrar um casamento tão mesquinho! É demais para mim! – E entrou em alguma sala. As pessoas se levantaram e foram emboras, tanto indignadas, quanto enojadas, essas últimas seriam as mais frescas.

Eu olhava aquilo tudo, e percebia coisas que não tinha visto ainda: meus amigos estavam todos ali. Kisame e Itachi com as mãos dadas, obviamente satisfeitos, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, que devem ter ajudado Yahiko a dar um jeito nos guardas. Konan e Nagato já se beijavam, apaixonados.

Hidan chegou perto de mim, sorrindo atrevido.

-Você não achou que eu deixaria você se casar com outra pessoa além de mim, achou?

O terno dele era tão preto quanto o meu, mas um pouco desarrumado e com gravata prateada. Caindo em cima, um colar com pingente esquisito, símbolo do tal jashinismo.

-Claro que não. – E puxei ele para meus braços, matando a saudade de beijar aquele garoto infantil e atrevido. Os convidados que ainda não tinham passado pela porta (toda a alta sociedade da região devia estar lá) ficaram bem surpresos e reclamando pela "pornografia explícita", mas não me importei.

Pela primeira vez em semanas, estava tudo bem.

* * *

**Tsuki:** Finalmente, depois de semanas de tentativas, saiu! Saiu o KakuHi!

**Zetsu:** **Milagre! Viva a Jashin!**

**Tsuki:** Você tem andado demais com o Hidan, Black Zetsu... Bem, descobri agora que Vossa Excelência é para duques, e que Vossa Excelência Reverendíssima é para cardeais. Tsuki também é cultura!

**Zetsu: **Esta fanfic foi feita para KelL-chan. Esperamos que aprecie.

**Tsuki:** É! Espero que goste, KelL-senpai! Foi uma complicação pra ter um título bom, mas aqui está!

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


End file.
